


Property Of

by thatzodiacsky



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatzodiacsky/pseuds/thatzodiacsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked me to write Kanokido but I'm not excellent at pairings so this is mostly just interaction, oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property Of

Kido’s sneakers are falling apart, but she’s holding off for a new pair. A stitch here and there, and they look almost good as new, right? The black logo’s coming off too, but she reasons she can fix that with a marker. She’s bent over on the couch, carefully drawing in the missing segments, when she feels a weight settle into the cushion next to her. She doesn’t have to look up to know who it is.

"Jostle me and I’ll break your arm," she grits out through her teeth, unwilling to take her eyes from her task.

The second she says it, she knows it's a mistake. There’s a pause, and she hopes against hope Kano will be able to contain himself for just two seconds, so she can finish this. Then a pair of long-fingered hands wrap around her arm, just above her elbow.

"Shit!" The marker jerks and swipes a dark zig-zag across the heel, and she hears a hyena’s laugh start next to her.

She’s gonna kill him. She’s really gonna kill him. Slowly containing her rage, she sets down the shoe, draws her arm back, and elbows him solidly in the chest. The bone catches him just below the ribs and he falls back on the couch, cackling interspersed with coughing. 

"You asshole!" She turns to look at him finally, and he still can’t speak through peals of laughter and coughing, but he spreads his hands in a semi-defensive manner, grinning up at her. The sight infuriates her, and she raises the marker again, this time with a different target.

Kido descends on him with righteous fury, slashing the felt-tip across his cheek. It’s immature, but see how he likes it! 

Her anger is only exacerbated when the line of ink wavers and then fades into his skin.

"You can’t get me like that," he says, teasing, scooting back to make his escape. She scowls, shifting her position so one knee is pinning him to the couch. He’s not getting out of this.

She draws a mustache on his upper lip. It disappears. She draws angry eyebrows, the word ‘idiot’ across his forehead, exaggerated clown makeup. Each marking disappears under the use of his ability, but her anger fuels her, no matter how futile it is. She growls in frustration; he only laughs harder.

Shaking and furious, she writes ‘defeated by’ on one cheek, then scrawls her name on the other, mumbling the words as she does so. When she’s done, she pauses, rage ebbing away.

The words don’t fade.

She stares at him in confusion.

"I’ll wear it like a badge of pride!" he chirps, smiling in his most infuriatingly disarming way.

With a scream of frustration, Kido jumps off the couch and stomps out of the room, her cheeks burning.


End file.
